Star Ocean: A New Beginning
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: AU: This is a story of what if Fayt knew from a young age what he was and a different personality difference. Read to find out what happens. Fayt?


**Hi this a story that's been plaguing me for a while and I thought of typing it down. If you like the first chapter Review to tell on to whether to continue this or not. My thought on this was on. What would Fayt be like if he knew more than he did before the events of Hyda IV and a personality change.**

**Anyway enoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Vengeance does not own any of the Star Ocean characters. Just the storyline.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning 

My names Fayt Leingod, also known as the Embodiment of Destruction to others. Since I was little, I've always known I was different, special from others.

I remember when I was five, I had top grades in my class my teachers told my parents that I was two years ahead of the class classing me as a prodigy of my year.

The day I came into realising my powers was a day I would never forget. I had been walking down a street towards my home when I saw a group of young men attacking and just about to rape an unconscious woman, rage filled me.

Before even knowing what was going on a light surrounded me as something painful ripped from my back as if someone had taken a scalpel and decided to play nurse on me. Not knowing what I was doing make some hand gestures as my eyes took on a bright silver sheen colour as what looked like symbology writing appeared on the ground forming into a wide circle as the thugs looked on in fear some backing up slightly as if to escape. Making a move to run as what looked like a celestial angel appearing from the boy, it's arms pointing towards them as pure white blood drenched wings sprung from the boy as their existence altogether was wiped out in a flash of light.

After collapsing from what must have been a huge consumption of my energy woke up to find myself and the women alone in the alleyway. Going to a pay phone I phoned the police leaving the area before they arrived knowing that I had done the right thing realising that I had killed the group. Continuing on home bumping into no one I knew got home safely thankful that my parents weren't home for the next week did I truly notice as I walked by a shop window on my back two huge appendages.

Wings!

Two huge large enough wings to keep me airborne!

Panicking from this new development as well as the fear that if they were still here when my parents got home I would be their new science experiment while trying to find a way to hide them

Deciding to calm down before I collapsed again as that would not be a good thing to do at the moment felt the strange sensation as they slid into my back , discovered after experimenting for a few minutes that I could bring them out when needed while not have the disadvantages of them becoming cramped as with other types of avian related creatures from being retracted in my body. During the rest of the week I researched on why I had gained these unusual powers as well as new appendages. Looking through the wide less net on different types of symbology after noticing from looking back my body had had symbols inscribed upon my skin. One had been most prominent. After talking to some hackers that had info from the government did I find out what I was.

PROJECT DESTRUCTION

Apparently the very field my mother and father worked in. The symbol was the symbol of Destruction

the most terrifying destructive force of Symbology. Even more surprising the next day I found the symbol imprinted on my back as a tattoo on the top right shoulder. Researching even more into this I discovered that the military needed a ultimate weapon to help them in the great wars that were raging on and still are to this day but not as extreme. Scientists who were in the project knew symbology was the greatest weapon, though select few could even use a part of it's great potential. Having tried many methods from the report of adding the encoding of a certain symbology symbol upon the gene into a embryo creating a living weapon. The military though refused these types of experiments, shutting down the program.

I discovered that two of the scientist's were my parents that had gone against the military after hacking into their encoded files found that I myself was one of the three children.

**Subject 01 – Original Experiment **

**Name:** Fayt Leingod

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** Five

**Status:** Unactive

**Health**: Alive. Perfect condition.

**Embodiment:** Destruction

**Report**: The original test subject. At first refused to bond with the encoding resulting in the near death of the embryo but was soon bonding with the gene therapy. A few incidents that nearly result in embryo's death. No signs to cause. Successful birthing and child is now showing extreme heightened intelligence. Unknown as to whether No further information

**Further Experimentation **

**Subject 02 **

**Name**: Sophia

**Gender**: Femal

**Age**: Four

**Status:** Unactive

**Health:** Alive. Perfect condition

**Embodiment**: Transportation

**Report:** Second test subject. Embryo bonded with the gene therapy. No incidents with successful birth. No signs of heightened intelligence like Test Subject One. Scientist's 3 and 4 are looking over subject 2. No further information

**Subject 03 **

**Name:** Maria Traydor

**Gender**: Female

**Age:** Five

**Status**: Unactive

**Health:** Deceased

**Embodiment:** Manipulation

**Report**: Complete and successful gene bonding with subject three resulting in easy birth. Five years later Subject died along with the scientist's overlooking Test Subject Three in an explosion. No further information.

**Note: **Is unknown whether or not if the Original is more powerful than the other two test subjects but data gathered has said that if the two were to battle the original it would result in their death. Further experimentation into making them more powerful when in embryo form was complete failure. Is unknown what the results physically and mentally will be to the original, caution is advised. Further information has not been entered into system

Taking a copy of all the files involving the experiments did I allow myself to think of everything I had learned over the course of a few days laying down on my bed. I was an Experiment. There was two other's like me, now only one and all of our parents are scientist's in the wacky project of creating the ultimate creation. I'm surprised that I didn't go into a rage but it could be that I was always able to look at everything taking a moment to take a step back before flying off the handle like most kid's did.

Some days later my parents came back from their conference, I acted the same as always towards them though in secret I decided to learn how to control my abilities as there are surely people who want me and would kill to get me. The only question was when. To start with I learned to have full control of my wings before going onto anything else which took over a year though it would be quite useful. Next I concentrated on building up my stamina by applying for the gym where I spent two hours in the morning before school and three hours after school while still being able to keep up with the advanced homework given to me by my teacher's so as to not arouse suspicion.

Continuing this for two year's the third I started on with learning how to use and summon my symbology power and the ranges I could use, thankfully my parents didn't notice anything wrong. To help with continuing on with controlling my powers started training in the Battle Simulator for an hour each day with my abilities once I got the hang of using symbology over the years.

When I turned 18 I was told by my Dad that we were going on holiday to Hyda IV, surprising me as I was usually left at home when they did things like this but we were taking Sophia with use who I knew would be a good idea of being friend's with as well as I could keep an eye on her taking the role of an older brother.

Though my parents cared for me they never loved me as a son, only as something to take care of, considering that I only saw them for two months of the year here and there while they continued with doing research for the Military in the aspects of Symbology. It didn't bother that much as I much did prefer the solitude and loneliness of my life. Many did view me as anti-social Sophia the only one to see through it from my behaviour to appearance.

But this holiday changed everything. How I the Embodiment of Destruction found that there was something bigger out there and had a destiny to fulfil along the way finding someone that could understand me and be with. This is my story of how it all happened.

* * *

**Phoenix Vengeance:** (Jumping up and down) So so did you enjoy it!!!!

**Discord:** (shaking head) She's been eating sugar.

**Phoenix Vengeance:** I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and that if you want me to continue one. Review!


End file.
